countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
And Then I Wrote
...And Then I Wrote is the debut album by country singer Willie Nelson, recorded during August and September 1962 and released through Liberty Records. Despite Nelson's fruitless efforts to succeed with his recording releases with D Records, and after trying with other labels as a singer, he sold several of his original written songs to other artists. After his composition "Family Bible" became a hit for Claude Gray in 1960, he moved to Nashville, where he was signed by Pamper Music as a songwriter. Several of his songs became hits for other artists, including Faron Young ("Hello Walls"); Ray Price ("Night Life") and Patsy Cline ("Crazy"). Fueled by the success of his songwritting, he was signed by Liberty Records. During August, NelsonSTARTED recording his first album, produced by Joe Allison. The single releases of the album "Touch Me" and "The Part Where I Cry" were recorded on that day in Nashville, Tennessee, while it wasCOMPLETEDduring September in the recording facilities of the label in Los Angeles, California. The single "Touch Me" became Nelson'sSECOND top ten, reaching number 7 on Billboard's Hot CountrySINGLES. Background & recording In 1958, Nelson released under a contract with Pappy Daily of D Records two records,[1] "Man With the Blues"/"The Storm Has Just Begun" and "What a Way to Live"/"Misery Mansion".[2] While working for D Records and singing in nightclubs, Nelson wasHIRED by guitar instructor Paul Buskirk to teach in his school. He sold to Buskirk his original songs "Family Bible" for US$50, and "Night Life" for US$150.[3] "Family Bible" turned into a hit for Claude Gray in 1960.[4] Nelson moved to Nashville in 1960, but no label signed him. Most of hisDEMOS were rejected. Nelson was later signed as a songwriter to Pamper Music with the help of Hank Cochran, who worked for the publishing company owned by Ray Price and Hal Smith. Faron Young recorded Nelson's "Hello Walls",[5]and after RayPRICE recorded Nelson's "Night Life", and his previous bassist Johnny Paycheck quit, Nelson joined Price's touring band as a bass player. While playing with Price and the Cherokee Cowboys, other of his original songs became hits for other artists, including "Funny How Time Slips Away" (Billy Walker), "Pretty Paper" (Roy Orbison), and, most famously, "Crazy" by Patsy Cline.[6] Nelson signed with Liberty Records and was recording by August 1961 atQuonset Hut Studio.[7] The recording sessions for his first album release, ...And Then I Wrote, began in the Nashville studios of Liberty Records. Nelson recorded on August 22-23,STARTING during the night and lasting until the morning of the following day. He recorded "The Part Where I Cry" and "Touch Me" for the album, and a later single release. The sessions were later resumed in the studios of the label in Los Angeles, California. During two sessions in September 11-12, Nelson recorded "Crazy", "Darkness on the Face of the Earth", "Three Days", "Funny How Times Slips Away", "Mr. Record Man" and "Hello Walls".[8] The recordings were produced by Joe Allison. The liner notes of the album were written by local DJ Charlie Williams, byREQUEST of Allison.[9] Release The record was released on September 1962.[11] "Touch Me" was released as a single, becoming Nelson's second top ten single, reaching No. 7 on Billboard's Hot CountrySINGLES chart.[7] Billboard wrote a review about the single, describing it as an "interesting country-styled tune" with "good" lyrics.[12] Allmusic rated the album with four stars out of five.[10] Charts Track listing All songs written and composed by Willie Nelson unless otherwise noted. Personnel *Willie Nelson - guitar, vocals *Joe Allison - Producer *Hank Cochran -COMPOSER *Charlie Williams - Liner Notes *Faron Young - Composer Category:1962 albums